


The River Between Us

by AngelTabris



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTabris/pseuds/AngelTabris
Summary: Yuki, a young knight in training, has his world flipped upside down when he encounters an eccentric mermaid named Haru.
Relationships: Haru/Sanada Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Yuki**

The sun is hot. It hangs my head heavy and stings my eyes. My face is covered in sweat, my body in bruises.

_I’m not cut out for this sort of thing!_

When I became of age to protect the village, they threw me into training immediately. There’s been some trouble as of late, and apparently it is now my responsibility to keep the townsfolk safe. Of course, I’m not the only knight—or newly appointed knight—but the pressure still perches on my shoulders.

Ayumi, though friendly, is a captain to be reckoned with. He somehow sees strength in me that I fail to feel. He’s rigorous, determined, and stubborn. He makes me train long hours to catch up with the others. I’ve begged him to let me free of this burden, but he will not hear it. Instead, he always sits close to me when I cry, explaining that it is his duty to help us to grow strong so that we may live a safe, carefree life. I hope to reach that carefree life someday.

For now, I live with my grandmother in a small home amongst the other villagers. She’s all I have in the world since my parents’ passing during the last war. I miss them terribly, but what can be done? The best I can do is stay by my grandmother, Kate’s, side and keep her safe.

_It’s still so, so hard though._

The heat makes today especially hard. I feel on the verge of fainting when Ayumi signals for us to take a break. My friend, Natsuki, quickly disappears, no doubt in search of water and food back at the village. We currently train in a forest about a 30 minutes’ walk away from home. The trees provide cover, but not quite enough on a hot summer day like this. I decide to head into the woods to look for water. I don’t have it in me to walk all the way back home just to come back. Besides, I’d rather spend my time drinking and taking a nap than walking back and forth all day.

_There’s gotta be a river around here somewhere._

Before long, I begin to hear the babbling of a river. It’s a large one that cuts through this land, always providing us with sustenance. However, I hadn’t been to this part of it before. The unfamiliar landscape makes me anxious, but I’m too thirsty to care about it too much. When I reach the river’s edge, the water is clear and sparking and delicious. I kneel and cup it in my hands, drinking it religiously. Since the river is constantly moving, it stays relatively clean and fresh. I’m just about to wipe my mouth and stand up when—

“Hi! I’m Haru! What’s your name!?!”

I let out a squeaky, embarrassing screech at the voice. Someone is suddenly in front of me, yelling and splashing in the water.

_Where did they come from!?!_

The shock of it all makes me jump and land into the once life-giving river. The current quickly makes work of me.

_I can’t swim!_

My tired limbs struggle and chop at the water, to no avail. My training armor quickly bogs me down, making it nearly impossible to keep my head high enough to breathe. I go under once. Twice. Fear sears into every inch of me as I go under a third time.

_Oh my god. I’m going to die here. Grandma, I’m sorry!_

My mouth bursts open, unable to hold my breath any longer. Everything hurts. I feel myself drift both farther from shore and farther away from consciousness. Everything is very fuzzy and blue. I suddenly feel myself being hoisted upwards by an unknown force. I try to look around to see what is happening, but I do not have the strength to. I just accept it.

_Maybe my parents are here to save me?_

The surface inches closer, and before I know it, I’m being practically chucked to the shore, my back landing harshly on the pebbles and sand. I cough and wheeze a lava-flow of water before coming back to my senses. My chest aches. I blink several times to get my eyesight back to what it used to be. I see nothing and no one. Confusion soon drapes itself across me.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you!?!”

That voice again. I jump in my skin but keep myself from taking a second dip. I look sharply to my left and find the culprit: an androgynous looking person with purple eyes, pale skin, blond hair, and a---

_Tail!?!_

Nope, my eyes do not deceive me. There is a mermaid sitting directly next to me, staring at me like there’s no tomorrow. Their scales are a bright, golden color that shimmers when the light touches it. Are they real—an angel? I feel like I’m going insane. When I look to their face again, they’re pouting.

“Hey, I asked if you were okay!”

“Oh—U-Uh, yes, well, I’m alive,” I stammer out.

“What a relief,” the creature sighs and lounges against a large rock happily.

“I haven’t seen a human in so long, so I got too excited, sorry! Won’t happen again!”

_Yeah, it won’t, because I’m not coming back here._

I simply sit there speechless.

“You don’t say a lot, do you?”

The mermaid flicks their tail irritably at that. I’m still at such a loss.

“So, this is real? You’re a mermaid? And you just saved me from drowning?”

“Yep, yep,” they reply, head nodding excitedly.

I sink back down into the dirt to think about things. He leans over me curiously, eyes wide and iridescent.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to think,” I reply between grit teeth.

I shut my eyes, so I don’t have to see that face staring at me. None of this makes sense, but I guess it’s happening anyway. After a minute, I open them again, surprised to see that they had shifted into a sitting position a few feet away from me. I sit up, shake out my hair, and get a better look at them.

_I always thought they were just fairytales. Natsuki will get a kick out of this if he believes me._

They catch me staring. I start and look away.

“You’re back! So, what’s _your_ name? Mine’s Haru!”

“Y-Yuki. Yuki Sanada.”

“A nice name for a nice person,” they grin.

“You don’t know me, though.”

“I don’t have to. You just seem nice!”

“Uh, well, thanks for saving me, I guess,” I garble out as I get to my feet.

The mermaid stranger looks upset at this. They flip onto their stomach to crawl up the shore a few inches, a desperate plea on their face.

“Please, won’t you come again sometime? It’s very lonely by myself!”

“By yourself? Don’t you have other mermaid friends or something?”

They turn away, expression painful.

“No, because I’m actually human. A mean witch put a curse on me a long time ago! She said that if I touched a human before someone loved me, I would die!”

_What an odd predicament. Do I believe them? I guess so, seeing as there is an actual, real mermaid tail right there._

“I’m sorry to hear about that. I must be getting back to my duties, now, though. So, uh, this is goodbye.”

“Oh, okay,” they replied solemnly.

As I walked off, I heard a small splash, no doubt the mermaid slipping back under the waves. A twinge of guilt hits me, but it’s not strong enough to make me turn back around

**Haru**

“Oh, Coco, I messed up! He’s not gonna come back!”

I’m at the bottom of the river again, where I usually reside. It’s quiet and comfy here. Still, it’s always been rather lonely, save for my sister, Coco. She’d been transformed into a small fairy while I was made a mermaid. She’s able to create an air bubble and sit underwater with me.

“I told you not to be too loud and scary!! When you’re excited, you fly off the handle!”

I’m crying before I know it, but my tears are invisible underwater.

“I was just so happy! I couldn’t stop myself!”

“I know, Haru, I know.”

“Cocoooo I want him to come baaaaack,” I whine, sadness flowing over me.

“Just try to forget about him. He’s probably not the one anyway.”

I let myself slowly sink down to the riverbed and let my head rest in my crossed arms on top of my sleeping rock.

_Maybe she’s right, but maybe she’s not!_

“It’s been so long, Coco. I just wanna go back,” I sob quietly.

“I know. I do too,” she sighs.

She bubbles closer to me and we fall asleep for a while.

**Yuki**

“I swear that’s what I saw!”

“Just how tired _were_ you?”

Natsuki and I are finally back home and sitting in Grandma and I’s home. Of course, he doesn’t believe anything I’m saying. Grandma interrupts us by placing some stew and bread on the table in front of us.

“Why don’t you boys eat your supper and _then_ argue,” she winks.

“Thank you, Ms. Kate,” Natsuki replies before digging in.

For once, I don’t feel very hungry. The others eat, but I just find myself staring at the ground.

“Yuki, you need to eat,” Kate urges softly.

“I just can’t stop thinking about it. I’m telling the truth, you know.”

Between bites, Natsuki speaks up.

“I know you’ve never lied, but it just seems so impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible, I suppose,” Kate suggests.

I get an idea and stand up from my seat.

“Come to the river with me, then. Tomorrow at training,” I demand.

Natsuki smirks at me, mouth full of food.

“You’re on!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru**

The sun rises on another day as I bask in the morning glow. Everything is colored red, pink, and orange. It’s my favorite part of the day because those are all my favorite colors! Coco floats beside me, also entranced by the lightshow. Though it is nice, I still feel very sad inside. I flop my tail around on the water’s surface and sigh.

“What’s wrong, Haru?”

“Oh, nothing new, Coco,” I reply wistfully.

“Cheer up, it’s a new day. Maybe someone else will come by.”

 _Maybe, but I want_ him _to come back—the mysterious redhead with big gray eyes!_

“Haru, don’t make yourself sad about that guy from yesterday!”

“I’m not! I’m not sad! I think he’ll come back! You’ll see!”

Coco just huffed quietly and didn’t speak again. I know she is trying to protect me from being sad, but it’s hard not to be hopeful. It’s a new day. Surely his curiosity would get the better of him.

The day stretches on and the sun grows hotter and hotter. The one good thing about being a mermaid is that I’m always very refreshed and never dry or hot! I don’t even get sunburnt anymore! I decide to have a little fun for once and start swimming and flipping around through the current, making my tail glitter brightly. I laugh and play and twirl, Coco watching all the while.

“Oh, Haru, you’re so weird but I love you.”

I just laugh some more and jump in and out of the water, relishing in the feeling. When I first became a mermaid, I had fun all day, every day! It’s been a long time, though, so things have gotten boring, but sometimes I can still enjoy being a creature of water. When I take another flying leap into the air, I notice someone is standing a little way off. I drop under the water and pop back up immediately, making sure only my head from the eyes up is visible over the water. Coco bubbles next to me protectively.

There are two people, and one of them is the boy from yesterday! I can’t help but grin. I hear their quiet voices.

“See, I told you I wasn’t lying.”

“Damn, you really weren’t. Color me stoked.”

The two of them stay far away. Maybe they’re scared? I sit up a little, wave my hand in the air, and send them a huge smile. They look at each other momentarily before slowly walking forward.

“Yuki, you came back! Who’s this?” 

Said redhead looks taken aback when I speak.

“You remember my name?”

“Of course! It’s a nice one,” I answer.

“A-Anyway, this is Natsuki. He’s my best friend.”

The dark-haired boy gives a slow nod and wave in my direction.

“Hi Natsuki! It’s nice to met you! I’m Haru!”

“Man, how is this real? I mean, wow,” Natsuki trails off, obviously in shock.

“I used to be human, but I got cursed, so now I’m a mermaid,” I explain.

“Cursed? How do you undo it?”

I swim closer and rest my elbows on the shore, my hands supporting my head.

“Well, the witch told me I must have true love’s first kiss! They also said that if I touch a human before this happens, I’ll die,” I pout.

“How were you able to save me yesterday, then?”

“Your armor, of course,” I point at the shiny material.

“That makes sense,” Yuki mumbles.

Natsuki takes a long, hard look at me, then Yuki, then back to me, and smiles a little.

“It was nice to meet you, Haru. I’ll see you later, Yuki,” he turns to leave.

Yuki grabs him by the back of his shirt.

**Yuki**

“Why are you leaving me all alone with them? It’s weird,” I question quietly.

“I’ll cover for you for Ayumi. You need more friends, man!”

“What? I don’t—”

“You’re practically my brother, but you could use some other friends of your own, too. Plus, I know you hate training,” he laughs.

“That’s true, but, I don’t even know how to talk to this, well, thing,” I grumble.

“They’re not a thing! They were human! Plus, how many times do people get to talk to a mermaid all day?”

_He’s right. I should lighten up._

“Agh, okay, I’ll stay,” I give in.

Natsuki slaps a hand on my back, making me cough loudly.

“I’ll see ya later.”

Just like that, he’s gone, and I’m left alone with this fairytale creature who is practically wagging their tail at me like some sort of dog. I scratch at my neck as I settle down at the shore. Haru swims out in front of me.

“How come Natsuki left?”

“He had to get back to training. We’re new knights, though you probably could’ve guessed that.”

“Oooh, okay. Can you stay?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” I answer hesitantly.

“Yaaaaaaay!”

Just like that, they’re twisting and spinning in the air like they were just a few moments ago.

_I never thought I could make someone so happy._

“Haru, calm down!”

A woman’s voice finds my ear and I find myself startled yet again. Suddenly, there’s a small person in a bubble floating into my vision. Not only is there a mermaid, but there appears to be a fairy, too!

_What planet is this?_

The fairy flies toward the fun-loving mermaid, coaxing them to settle down. Haru slowly does, though they just can’t stop laughing. The fairy switches her attention to me.

“Hi, Yuki. I’m Coco, Haru’s sister. Sorry he’s such a weirdo.”

I’m speechless at this point. It doesn’t seem to matter, though, as the siblings proceed to have their own quiet conversation for a minute or two. After that, they approach me, curiosity painted on their faces. I tense up, feeling judged.

“I know this is weird and all, but try to relax, human. We’re not gonna bite ‘ya,” she insists.

“Yeah, we’re all friendly here,” Haru adds in.

I gulp and try to calm myself down. However, it’s hard to do so with them staring at me so intensely.

“Yuki, what village are you from?”

Haru’s question comes as a surprise.

“Enoshima. It’s not too far from here. You guys?”

“Oh, I don’t think I remember anymore, but I know it was nowhere near Enoshima!”

“That witch must’ve sent us really far,” Coco sighs.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I reply.

“It is what it is. Anyway, I’ll be right back, foraging for food and all,” the sister says as she slowly floats off into the trees.

Haru doesn’t seem to notice. He’s busy staring at me with those big, purple eyes again. Or are they pink? I can’t really tell from where I’m sitting. Either way, it’s a little unsettling.

_His gaze feels so warm, too, though._

“Yuki, do you like being a knight?”

“Not especially, no.”

“Then why do you train? Why do you do it?”

“I don’t really have a choice,” I groan.

Haru sits himself a few feet away from me and tucks his tail under himself. He looks away as he speaks, words melancholy.

“Oh, I’ve got it now. We’re the same in that way, huh?”

 _He didn’t choose this life, either_.

“Looks like it,” I agree.

When he looks at me once again, that warmness returns to his features. He smiles, face glowing, and something stirs in my chest.

_I was scared of him, confused, freaked out, but there’s really nothing to be scared of. He’s just as human and lonely as I am. We have our companions, but it’s not enough._

“Listen, Haru, I’m sorry for freaking out on you yesterday. I was just—”

“It’s okay! Mermaids aren’t usually an everyday thing,” he giggles.

“Yeah, that’s true,” I laugh lightly.

He turns over onto his stomach and flips his tail in the air over his back, head resting in his palms like he’s done before.

“Do you have family, Yuki?”

“Just my grandma. I lost my parents a little while ago,” the words hurt to speak aloud.

I see him attempt to reach his hand out to me, but he quickly stops and reels his arm back in, no doubt remembering the conditions of his curse.

“I’m so sorry, Yuki! Coco and I lost our parents when we were little. She took care of me!”

“At least you guys had each other.”

“I’m glad you have your grandma! Is she nice? As nice as you?”

My face feels hot.

“Oh, much nicer. She’s the best lady in the world. Maybe I could bring her here to meet you sometime,” I think out loud.

His tail waves up and down at that.

“That’d be fun! The more the merrier!”

We spend a long time doing this—just talking and getting to know one another. I don’t realize it’s getting late until my stomach is growling in retaliation. Haru blinks and looks at the setting sun, obviously surprised by the time, too.

“Oh, wow, you need to get home, Yuki!”

“Huh, I probably should.”

For once, I feel torn about leaving the forest and going back to the hut. It’s been nice to just sit and talk and laugh for so long. I do it at home with Grandma and Natsuki, but it’s not quite the same.

_I still need to go, though. Grandma will be waiting on me and Natsuki will be wanting to talk._

This time, when I stand up, Haru doesn’t look nearly as disappointed. He’s maybe the happiest I’ve seen him in these two short days. He opens his mouth to speak.

“Will you come back, then?”

_This is still so weird, but why not?_

“I will. It may not be tomorrow, but I will,” I promise.

“Okay! I can’t wait!”

His genuine words make me smile. As I’m leaving, I notice something in the trees, something colorful. It’s Coco.

_Has she just been watching us this whole time? I guess she has a right to be protective, though._

**Haru**

I never thought my heart could beat this fast. It never has before. When Yuki leaves, I sigh in contentment and melt into the water in bliss. I keep thinking of his red hair, his freckles, his pretty eyes, his voice.

_We talked all day and he wants to come back! I didn’t mess it up!_

Just then, Coco arrives at the river. She sits down on a rock with a knowing smirk.

“So you really like this Yuki kid, hm?”

I nod vigorously and float on my back. My hands fly to ball up over my chest.

“I can’t explain it, Coco, but I really, _really_ like him!”

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cuz he’s the first person to come around in a while.”

“Nuh-uh! I’ve never felt like this!”

“Give it more time, Haru. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you—to us,” she says sternly.

I know where she’s coming from, but still, I can’t help the swell in my heart. There’s something about Yuki that just feels right. It feels like Home.

“Well, he said he would come back. I hope he does!”


	3. Chapter 3

** Yuki **

****

The next few days are a blur of training, eating, sleeping, and repeating. Natsuki and I had talked to my grandma about Haru and she thankfully believed us. However, I hadn’t been able to talk about or visit him again since then. Ayumi cracked down harder on us and made it tough to get away. Still, Natsuki supported me and told Ayumi that I was ill so that I could go visit Haru. That day, I brought some of my Grandma’s rabbit and vegetable stew for him to try. When I got there, it was as if he hadn’t moved since our last visit, body in the same spot and that same smile upon his face.

“Yuki!! Hi!!”

“H-Hey, Haru,” I greet back.

I crouch by the water and offer the bowl to him.

“Huh? What’s this?”

“It’s some of my grandma’s stew. It’s really good! It’s got rabbit and vegetables and herbs!”

His eyes grew ever wider with each ingredient I listed. I set the bowl down on the shore, and before I can blink, he’s grabbing it and sipping at the broth.

“Mm, wow, that’s really good! Your grandma is a good cook!”

“She’ll be happy to hear that. I think so, too.”

Coco peers into the bowl insightfully. Haru uses the spoon to scoop some up for her to eat. She is equally pleased with the product. The two of them chow down until the bowl is wiped clean. Haru sets the bowl back down in the dirt to avoid skin-on-skin contact.

“Thank you, Yuki. It was worth the wait,” he grins sincerely.

“I’m sorry about that. Things got hectic at home,” I soon get myself comfortable in the grass.

“That’s okay! I knew you’d come back,” he exclaims, hands waving in the air excitedly.

“I’m glad you believed in me. It’s all thanks to Natsuki, though. He covered for me again,” guilt leaks through my last words.

“Natsuki is a very good friend,” Haru reassures.

“He is. I’m glad to have him,” I reply bashfully.

“And _I’m_ glad to have Yuki!”

My face must be as red as my hair, now. Dammit.

“A-Ah, thanks, I mean, you too, Haru,” I’m so flustered I can barely get the words out.

Coco side-eyes Haru and lets out a loud, exaggerated yawn.

“I think I’m gonna sleep early, Haru. I’ll see you down there,” she announces, sending a wink my way.

“Oh, okay, Coco! G’night!”

She soon disappears to the bottom of the river.

_What was that about?_

Haru stares at the water a moment, skin still and smooth as porcelain. Is he watching his sister descend? Is he mad? Is he upset? Just as my brain begins to overload, he looks at me and speaks again.

“Thanks again, Yuki. I’m really happy that you’re here.”

“Oh, sure, it’s no problem, really.”

Soon enough, he’s picking himself up onto a large boulder about a yard away from me. His tail is in full view, and though magnificent, I can tell it is a source of misery for him. Water streams down the rock from his presence.

“Can I talk to you about what happened to us?”

“Of course. I’m all ears.”

His eyes wander as he speaks, arms circled around himself in an attempt at comfort.

“All I remember is us stumbling upon a house in the woods and seeing someone walk out of it. Then, poof, we were here, like this,” he flapped his fin lightly to emphasize the point.

“I don’t remember doing anything wrong! I don’t know why this happened, but it’s been so long and so quiet,” his voice trembled as it went on.

“I’ve only seen a couple more people besides you, and they all called us freaks and left in a hurry. Not just that, but in Wintertime, when the river freezes, we become stuck underneath the ice and have to live there until it thaws. I really hate it.”

I’m unsure of what to say when I spot a tear slipping down his cheek. For some reason, my body wants me to wipe it or give him a hug. I’ve never liked physical affection. Why do I feel the urge to show it now, especially with someone who cannot be touched under promise of death? Thankfully, he wipes it away himself.

“But you stayed and even came back again with food for us to enjoy. That’s so special to me. Thank you, Yuki.”

“B-But I haven’t even really done anything for you.”

“Someone once told me that saying ‘thank you’ doesn’t have to mean someone’s done something for you. You can say it because you’re happy! You’ve made me happy, so thank you. Thank you, thank you!”

He’s crying, but he’s smiling, too. Grinning, even.

_I don’t even like hugs, but I wish I could hug him._

“You’re welcome, Haru. Thank you, too, for saving me and all that,” I rub my neck awkwardly as I talk.

Just then, he leans forward, cutting our distance in half.

“Yuki, your hair is so cool, and your eyes so pretty!”

The unexpectedly bold statement hits harder than a sword in combat. I shake all over.

“O-Oh, uh, you think so?”

“Yes!”

His eyes sparkle in adoration and I can’t help but feel the same way.

_I wish I could speak so freely._

“Well, uh, yours are t-too. Thanks,” I sputter out.

Haru gasps and launches himself into the water, no doubt twisting and spinning around in joy.

** Haru **

“Yuki said he likes my eyes! He likes my smile, Coco!”

She says nothing, but I know she’s happy, too. A restless energy grows in me, and I find myself doing loops and flips under the water. When I jet up to the surface, I jump high and strong, and notice that Yuki is watching—and smiling! It gives me the courage to swim back up to him again.

“I’m glad I met you, Yuki!”

He jumps a little at that, but it doesn’t seem to be in a bad way. His face now matches his hair, and I can’t help but think about how cute it is.

“Y-You too,” his voice shakes with uncertainty.

It is not the words that are uncertain to me, but the emotion. He’s always so nervous and quiet!

When he has to leave, I watch him go, grinning ear to ear.

_May Yuki be happy. May Yuki come back tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day…_


	4. Chapter 4

** Haru **

It seems like maybe wishes _do_ come true. Yuki has been visiting almost everyday for about a whole moon cycle, now. I’ve seen Natsuki a couple times, too. Even if Yuki trains, he comes here on his break to drink water and talk to me. He’s been getting more comfortable, more outspoken, more friendly. It all makes me very happy! Coco is happy, too, even if she won’t say it.

One day, as Summer begins to turn to Fall, I realize that Yuki is not here at his usual time. I get a little scared but try to remember that things happen and he’ll be there as soon as he can. I wait impatiently, swimming in circles as Coco looks like she’ll say “I told you so.”

I hear voices outside, so I spring up and look. I’m shocked and amazed at the sight of Yuki and Natsuki being there along with who I suppose is Yuki’s grandma. Not only that, but they’ve brought food! Excitedly, I swim over and hoist myself onto one of the large boulders by the edge of the river.

“Hi! Is that all for us!?!”

The three of them smile, nod, and set down a cloth to put all the food on top of. The older woman turns to me.

“I’m Yuki’s grandma, Kate. It’s nice to finally meet you, Haru! Oh, and you too, Coco!”

I hadn’t noticed Coco was right next to me until Kate had acknowledged her. I was just so happy about our visitors!

“Hi Kate!! You make very good stew!”

“I’m glad you think so,” she winks proudly.

Natsuki and Yuki work on giving everyone food. They brought bread, potatoes, and veggies. Yuki places a plate down in front of me and I fight the urge to wiggle and wag my tail. He also places down a plate with small servings on it for Coco to enjoy.

“Everyone, eat up,” Kate orders playfully.

We do so without hesitation.

_It all tastes so good! I miss doing things like this!_

“It’s all really good! Did you make all of it, Kate?”

“No, actually. These two did all the work,” she pointed toward Natsuki and Yuki.

“Actually, all I did was pick up the vegetables and potatoes. Yuki did all the cooking work,” Natsuki admitted.

_He went through all this trouble just for me and Coco?_

“Really!?! Yuki, you’re so talented!”

After I say that, I can tell that he’s steaming more than the vegetables on our plates.

“Th-Thanks. I just wanted it to be a good dinner for you—for us, I mean.”

“Well, it is! I really love it!”

He simply nods and gets back to eating, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. I can’t stop staring and smiling. He’s too humble for his own good!

Once we’ve finished, Natsuki and Kate talk to me and Coco while Yuki cleans up the plates and puts them in the basket they’d brought. It’s so great to talk to so many people again. Sadly, they all must journey home sooner than I expected.

“I believe it will rain soon, so we must be going,” Kate says.

“Okay! Thanks again!! See you around!”

I exclaim and wave to them with vigor. Yuki offers a small nod and wave and my chest thumps pleasantly. When it does begin to rain a little while after, I hope they’ve made it back safely.

** Yuki **

****

_He thinks I’m talented? Me? Really?_

I can’t stop thinking about Haru’s words as we’re walking home. I don’t even notice the beginning of rain until Natsuki snaps me back to reality with a nudge to the rib. Without thinking, I quickly take off my coat and put it on my grandma instead. Once we’re back, I draw a hot bath to soak in for a while. The warmth calms my nerves so that I may think clearly.

_Calm down. He was just being nice. He’s nice to everyone._

However, a dark thought crosses my mind, too.

_What if he’s just being nice because he wants to use me to turn human again?_

I frown at the concept.

_No, that couldn’t be it. The curse wouldn’t break if the “love” was fake._

I grumble in annoyance and sink further into the hot water. When I go to bed that night, my last thoughts are of Haru.

Another moon cycle goes by. Ayumi has begun to let up on us so that we can prepare the village for Fall and Winter. This means I’ve had an ample amount of time to hang out with Natsuki, which I’ve enjoyed greatly, from collecting firewood to harvesting crops. I’ve also been seeing Haru nearly every single day without fail. It’s been nice to have so much company in my life. Even Kate looks happier.

Today I decided to let Haru show me how to swim. It’s starting to get cold out, but not cold enough to stop me from trying. I never had the confidence to do such a thing before. He told me to wear long clothes so he can pick me up if I start to drown again, so I do.

“Okay, first thing, treading water! Just breathe, relax, and wave your arms around you like this,” he instructs as he fans his arms out in even strokes, keeping him safely above water in one spot.

Before I step off into the deeper part of the river, I take a deep breath and give myself a pep talk.

_You’re fine. Just breathe, don’t think. Just do it._

Just like that, I descend into the water, keeping my wits about me but my anxiety in check. I take another deep breath and imitate what he’s doing. It takes a moment of struggling to get the balance right, but finally, I’m doing it. I kick my legs a little to keep me in place. Before I know it, I’m doing it perfectly, and I’m surprised by how loud and happy my voice can be.

“I-I’m doing it! I did it! Haha!”

“Yay Yuuukkii!! You’re treading water!!”

Coco cheers on quietly from the shore. Though she’d always been dismissive and skeptical, she seemed to be softening day by day. Perhaps she was used to me, now.

I grow tired after a few minutes of doing this, so I move myself back enough to stand on the riverbed.

Haru swims close enough for me to see the water beads dropping off his hair tips.

“You did it! Good job,” he claps.

“Th-Thanks, you, too,” I commend him.

He continues to show me the ropes, varying from floating on my back to starting to understand an actually affective stroke to keep myself afloat. I think I’ve had enough when he proposes a new idea.

“Yuki, could you hold your breath and go under for a little bit? I want you to see what it looks like!”

I blink, suddenly anxious again. The idea of willingly going underwater terrifies me. However, I don’t want to turn down his request. It must be something special.

“S-Sure. You’ll help me if I freak out, right?”

“Sure will,” he gives me a thumbs up.

“Haru, don’t you think that’s a bit much? He just started learning today,” Coco scolds him.

“He already said he would! Okay, on the count of 3! 1…”

I gulp and take my cue.

“2…”

“3!”

I gasp, hold my nose, and dunk myself under the surface. When I open my eyes, everything is blurry, but I can vaguely see Haru’s golden shape circling around me. My eyesight adjusts a few seconds later, and I’m left with an amazing sight: a plethora of fish, bits and pieces of discarded weapons and materials, and what could only be Haru’s home. There are a few larger pieces of stone strewn about with a large, oval-shaped rock in the middle. Haru swims up to me and speaks.

“Isn’t it beautiful!?!”

His pale hair flutters around his head under the influence of the current. His eyes and mouth are beaming, and I can’t look away. Something about this moment just feels so pristine, here, in the river, away from everything bad or scary. Haru is here and he’s looking at me like a crowned jewel. I’ve never been looked at like this before. Do I look at him like this, too?

My heart gives a twisted, painful, euphoric pump in my ribcage as I nod at him, totally in awe of it all. It does it again and pushes all the remaining air from my lungs, blowing a wall of bubbles between us. I reach the surface on my own and gulp oxygen back into me. When I crawl upon the shore, my heart gives another blasted beat. Haru is soon upon me.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have made you do that!”

I cough a few times, blink, and look at him weakly.

“No. I don’t regret it. I loved it,” I reassure him.

His worry fades into elation.

“Really? You did? Oh, I’m so glad, Yuki!”

He says my name and the sensation that runs through me is like acid fire, like poison ivy, like a cruel winter’s freeze.

 _Oh my god. I like him. I_ like _like him._

“I’m glad, too,” I heave out of exhausted lips.

“Haru, just be more careful next time,” Coco suggests as she flies over to his shoulder.

I’m still trying to catch my breath as the epiphany burns through me. My chest feels like it’s being squeezed between two rivaling armies.

“Um, I’m gonna head home for today, H-Haru. I’ll see you later,” I mutter out before getting to my feet and sprinting through the forest.

It feels like I’m going to explode. I run and run until my chest hurts in a different way. When I stop, I see Haru in my mind and wince at the painful, yet pleasurable, feeling in my fingertips.

_Is this what liking someone feels like? It’s both the worst and best feeling! Should I talk to Natsuki about it? Grandma?_

“No,” I reply to myself out loud.

_I need to sort this out myself. I need to sort out my feelings._

** Haru **

****

“Coco, did I mess up again? He seemed angry and he left so quickly!”

Coco and I had descended to our riverbed home to talk about what had just happened.

“I dunno, Haru. It’s hard to tell. He looked freaked out, but he looked like he was running away from something else—not you!”

“What? That makes no sense! He _had_ to have been running from me,” I cry.

Coco tapped her chin in thought and stared at me intently.

“How do you feel about Yuki, Haru?”

“Well, he’s, he’s so nice, and funny, and smart! He’s thoughtful and a good listener and--,” I could gush forever, but she interrupts me.

“Yeah, yeah, but how do you _feel_? Do you think you love him?”

Her question sets off a snapping turtle on my heartstrings. My stomach rumbles with butterflies.

“Well, he makes me very happy, and I like so many things about him, and just thinking about him makes my belly feel weird!”

“Oh, Haru, you’re in deep.”

“I know, but I might’ve lost him,” I sigh.

“Maybe _he_ likes you too but doesn’t know how to express it yet.”

“What? You think?”

“Could be. Nothing’s impossible,” she shrugs.

I gather Coco in my arms to give her a giant hug.

“I hope so! Thank you, Coco! I love you!”

“I love you, too, you weirdo,” she teases.


	5. Chapter 5

** Yuki **

I’m on my way to see Haru the next time, flowers in hand. I found a few still clinging to life and thought that he’d like them. Is it just a nice sentiment, or is it something more? I have no idea, but I’m trying to just stay calm and go with the flow. Whether I like him in that way or not, he means a lot to me, and flowers mean a lot to him. So, naturally, it means a lot to me to give him these flowers. Sadly, I don’t anticipate running into Natsuki on the way to the river. Yet, here he is, jaw agape.

“Yuki, are those for—”

“Shut up,” I walk past him quickly.

“I was gonna say are those for me, your best friend? Oh, pretty please? C’mon,” he stands in the way and smirks at me.

My face boils. I pick one flower off and give it to him.

“There. Happy? Yes. They’re for Haru.”

He takes a big whiff of the flower before placing it back in my bouquet.

“I was wondering when you were gonna catch on.”

“What do you mean!?!”

“Dude, it’s been all over your face for the past moon. No shame in it,” he gives me a soft pat on the back.

“What’s been all over my face? What do you know?”

He slaps his own face in frustration before grabbing me by the shoulder.

“You look like my dad did after he found a new wife. Dumbly happy and head over heels. Don’t fight it. Your grandma knew even before me!”

I feel like I could pass out.

“Everyone figured it out before I did? Do you think Haru did?”

“Not sure, but it’s obvious that he likes you too,” he shrugs.

“God, I feel sick,” I wobble as I walk.

“Don’t! You’ve got this! Be the courageous knight you’ve trained to be!”

_I’m not a real knight!_

Despite my doubts, I venture on, maybe subconsciously encouraged by Natsuki’s words. When I reach the river and lock eyes with that familiar mermaid, my knees shake and threaten to buckle. It takes all my strength to not turn tail and run.

“Th-These are for you,” I say as I hand him the bundle.

We narrowly miss brushing our fingertips together.

“Oh, Yuki, these are so pretty, and they smell so good! Thank you,” he holds them to his cheek and smiles at me earnestly.

“It was nothin’,” I scratch at the back of my head and look away sheepishly. 

In the distance, I see Coco watching us through the trees again. When I turn back to Haru, he’s setting down the flowers gently and picking up a couple of lily pads.

“Yuki, c’mere, lean over!”

Though confused, I obey and lean my head over the edge of the water. With lily pad in hand, he reaches out and caresses my cheek.

_Now I really feel like I could faint._

Though the lily pad is slimy, the gesture is incredibly sweet. He’s holding my face in the only way that he physically can. His face is so close now. I can see his nice eyes, his long eyelashes, his contagious smile. I’m on the edge of combusting when he speaks to me.

** Haru **

“I wish we could both live the lives that we want.”

His face feels so warm, impossibly warm. He has freckles speckled over his nose and cheeks, a few sparse ones trailing down his neck. His eyes are gray and cloudy like a stormy sky, always changing, always thinking. He’s wearing a frown, but it seems to be a nervous one. I can practically feel his pulse as he gazes at me.

“Me too,” he replies breathlessly.

“Yuki, do you—”

My question is cut short when a loud bang rings out across the land. Yuki gasps and jumps to his feet, horror on his face. The lily pad falls into the river.

“Oh my god. That’s the emergency signal. I-I have to go. I’m sorry, Haru,” the fear in his eyes makes me tremble.

“Wait, no, you don’t have to go! You could stay here and be safe with me,” I beg.

“I wish I could, but I need to protect my village, my grandma, Natsuki, everyone. I promise I’ll come back. I promise!”

Beyond my control, he vanishes, body running toward chaos. I swim all the way down to our river home and cling to my sleeping rock for dear life. Coco appears beside me a few moments later.

_I was so close. I’m so scared. May Yuki be safe. May Yuki come back._

** Yuki **

****

Adrenaline runs rampant as I near our village. I can hear the sounds of fighting and screaming men. I’m not armored or armed but know that I must do anything I can. When I come upon the scene, it appears that another village has attempted to raid ours for supplies for winter. Luckily, I’m able to sneak to our place to get my things. Grandma is huddled in a far corner under some blankets.

“I love you, Grandma. I’ll be back,” I whisper to her.

She sends me a look of acknowledgement as I go. I spot Natsuki fighting off a thief from his younger sister. Though my entire body is screaming for me to hide, I know I can’t, so I surge forward and deflect the man off my friend. Together, we fend him off and help to rid of the other invaders. Ayumi is guarding our supplies and shouting orders to us as he, too, puts his sword to good use. A few bloody men stain the ground, some ours, some not.

_I don’t want to die here!_

In the corner of my eye, I detect a group storming into our hut.

“GRANDMA!”

I scream and move as fast as I can to her aide. Three men have already surrounded her. I hear them interrogating her on the whereabouts of our meat and vegetables. She stays quiet. One of them raises their weapon.

My body moves on its own. I’m soon leaping in front of her and blocking the blow. I’m slashed clear across the chest. The pain is unimaginable. When I land on the ground, I can hardly breathe. Red pools around me. The men tower above me, unmoving.

_I can’t die here._

Just before I slip into blackness, I catch a glimpse of Natsuki and some others attacking the brutish men. I can’t help but feel thankful as I fade out.

When I come to, I’m laying in someone’s cot and everything hurts. The air smells pungent with herbs and juices. My chest is covered in a paste. I try to sit up, but a jolt of pain hits me so hard that I fall straight onto my back again.

_I’m alive. I made it._

“Oh, he’s awake! Thank God!”

Kate’s voice finds me, and I feel a little energy come back to me. She was saved.

“Grandma? Where am I?”

“The healing hut, Yuki. You took a very big hit. You’ve been asleep for a couple days.”

As my eyesight returns to me, I realize that several people are in the hut with me—Grandma, Natsuki, his family, the village healer. I find myself wondering where Haru is. Then I remember that he can’t even leave the river.

_He must be worried sick. Oh, Haru, I’m so sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can._

** Haru **

****

It’s been three days since Yuki left for the battle. I ache with worry. I fear the worst. Coco comforts me the best she can.

By the time a half-moon has passed, I find myself quickly losing hope. As the water grows colder, so, too, does my heart.

_I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this if he’s gone._

Fish swim by me but I hardly notice them. I feel blank and empty. This is far worse than any other pain I’ve endured. It’s like I’m being split in two.

A sob wracks through me but is cut short by a stone falling into the river. It’s odd, but I ignore it, that is, until several come cascading down into the depths. Coco goes up to investigate. When she waves for me to follow, I burst from the icy abyss and into the faded sunlight.

I see him immediately. He’s bruised and bandaged, but he’s here. It’s Yuki. Yuki is here and he’s okay. Tears of happiness escape from my eyes.

“Yuki, you’re okay! I was so worried! I thought you were—you were—”

“I know. I’m so, so sorry Haru. I got out as soon as I had healed enough,” he apologized.

When he lifts his coat, I can see the various bandages and bloodstains that cover his abdomen. I wince at the sight and feel like I could cry all over again.

“It’s okay! Those look really painful. Is everyone else okay?”

“Yeah. Grandma and Natsuki and most of the others are okay. We’ll be fine.”

A weight was lifted from my chest.

“Oh, thank goodness. Yuki, I missed your face,” I admit.

“Yours too,” he chuckles shyly.

“Really?”

“Well, I said it, didn’t I?”

I just laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

** Yuki **

Against my healer’s wishes, I stay with Haru well past nightfall. Fireflies and moonlight keep our eyesight alive. It’s still so weird to be able to talk to someone so easily, even if he doesn’t fully understand everything I’m saying. I can’t stop thinking about the terms of his curse. What qualifies as “true love’s first kiss?” The question makes me anxious

_The thought of kissing him already scares me, but the thought of possibly killing him if this isn’t “true love” scares me more. What if I’m wrong? What if I’m just being paranoid?_

Sweat beads on my forehead. Haru, who had been talking, goes quiet.

“Are you okay, Yuki? You look sick! Should you go home?”

His concern breeds guilt in me.

_I just want to do right by him, but what should I do?_

“N-No, I’m fine, just got a little warm,” I answer him.

“Well, the water’s fine if you need to cool off!”

_Of course, he would suggest that. He’s so kind. Yet, I’m afraid to be that close to him right now!_

“I think I’ll stay here, thanks,” I mumble. 

His face quickly changes from happiness to hurt. An imaginary arrow shoots through my ribs

_No, please don’t be upset! It’s not that I don’t want to be next to you!_

“Oh, okay,” he replies sadly.

We both go quiet for a bit and I’m convinced I’m going to go brain dead from dread.

_Should I go for it? Should I leave and let him live safely? Crap, I don’t know!_

In the corner of my eye, I spy Coco floating just out of sight.

_Aaaand she’s watching us again. Great!_

“Yuki, did I do something to upset you? I didn’t mean to,” Haru asks worriedly.

“No, not at all!”

“And you’re not sick?”

“N-No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, then I’ll come sit with _you_ , then,” he announces as he slithers up to the spot next to me.

We’re sitting maybe inches apart, now. He’s facing forward, eyes away from me. I’m a nervous wreck. One wrong move and he could disappear forever.

_Okay, okay. If he were to die, or leave, or something, how would I feel?_

An unimaginable sorrow drops into my stomach, stronger than when my parents passed away.

_I would be devastated. I don’t know what I would do._

Our reflections merge on the shiny water.

_He’s a part of me at this point. I don’t feel whole without him. I’m so grateful to have met him. I’m glad I almost drowned._

Haru points at a deer on the opposite shore. It’s drinking water. He’s very excited to see such a creature. His glee is palpable. I can’t stop looking at him. I can’t stop thinking. I feel like a frayed rope.

_Just do it._

I swallow hard and lean toward him in the slightest. He’s still watching the deer, so he doesn’t notice. My body quivers all over and more sweat runs wild across my skin.

_Do it. You love him. It’ll work. It has to!_

I lick my dry, chapped lips as I get closer, wishing they were softer for him.

“Yuki, do you see—”

Just then, he turns his head to talk to me. He immediately catches his lips on mine. The Earth must’ve stopped rotating at that moment. We look at each other with huge eyes full of wonder. My heart is going as fast as the strongest war horse. We sit like that, lips connected and unmoving, for what seems like minutes, though it surely must’ve only been seconds. Then, he blinks once, shuts his eyes, and falls into the water limply. The river swallows him up, the water going brackish.

Terror washes over me.

_Oh my god. I killed him. He’s gone. He’s gone and it’s all my fault._

I hurl myself in after him.

“Haru! Oh my god, Haru! Are you there? Haru!”

I look around, frantically searching for Coco, but do not see her. The fireflies and moonlight do not help me in my search. My hands push and pull at the water but find nothing.

“Please don’t be dead! Please, Haru, please!”

I’m crying now, my voice coming out in short, harsh gasps. Everything is black and dark. I fall onto my knees, the water submerging me up to my chest. I cover my face with my hands and drown in tears.

“H-Haru, God, I knew I shouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I—”

Something explodes from the water ahead of me with a shriek. I wipe my face quickly to see what is happening. It’s moving, bobbing, trying to stay afloat, trying to breathe. I can’t believe my eyes when I see a mop of blond hair.

“Y-Yuki! Hey! Help! My tail’s not working!”

“Haru? Wait, did you--?”

“Huh?”

He stops his struggling to float onto his back. To both of our amazement, not one, but two legs float into view. He’s wearing thin linen clothes. There’s no scales in sight. He now gasps in elated shock.

_I did it. I was right. I didn’t kill him. I love him. I love him!_

I shake off my fear of drowning and surge forward. He saved me once, now I must save him. He must not be used to having legs again and is having trouble swimming.

“I’m coming, Haru! Hold on!”

I trudge through the sand until my feet meet empty space. I try to remember the techniques he’s shown me, though we hadn’t gotten far yet. Pathetically, I scuttle forward, dog-paddling for the most part. When I reach him, I’m trying to think of a way to grab him without touching him, when I realize that it’s not a problem anymore.

“Haru, grab onto me!”

It takes him a moment to realize, too, but soon he’s latching himself onto my back. The feeling is unimaginable. After all this time, he’s right here. Powered with renewed energy at this, I paddle as fast as I can to the shore. We get there and collapse side by side onto our backs. He’s grabbing my hand. I grip him tight.

“Yuki, you love me, you really love me!?!”

I turn my head toward him, still catching my breath but too ecstatic to care too much.

“O-Of course. You’re here, and you have legs,” I poke fun at him.

“I do, I do! It’s so nice to have them back,” he kicks said legs up and down with his statement.

“I love Yuki, too,” he admits, eyes sparkling and hand clutching onto mine.

A flood of relief leaks from my abdomen.

“I’m so glad. I was so scared to k-kiss you. I thought I might kill you if my feelings weren’t what I thought they were,” I ramble.

“It’s okay, we’re here now! Look at those stars!”

We stargaze for a bit, simply enjoying each other’s presence with no borders. His palm feels so soft against my calloused one. I rub my thumb along his knuckles.

_He’s here, and real, and okay. We’re okay. We’re more than okay. We can be together._

Soon, he’s turning onto his side. He lets go of my hand to put it under his head as a cushion but quickly replaces it with his other hand.

“Thank you, Yuki.”

“Thank _you_ , Haru.”

He’s blushing pink. I’m just as red. I want to kiss him again, for real this time. Still, fear creeps through me. I find myself paralyzed.

** Haru **

_I can’t believe it. I’m free! I’m free with Yuki!_

We can hold hands, hug, kiss, dance, run—everything together now! Yet, it’s like he’s turned to stone. Is he nervous again?

_I guess it’s my turn to break the spell, now._

I scoot over and give his lips a little peck. He gives one back. I smile and nuzzle him with my nose.

“Again?”

I ask, but it’s more of a demand. This seems to loosen Yuki. He lets go of my hand to hold my face before swooping in and giving me a real kiss. Our eyes slowly close. Everything is so perfect.

“Hey! So, you guys finally got it to work, huh!?!”

Coco’s voice interrupts us, causing us to fly up into sitting positions. She’s walking to us from the trees. Not only this, but she’s not tiny anymore.

“Coco! We’re back!”

I yell and run to her, scooping her up in a big hug. She laughs and hugs me back. She’s wearing the same dress rags she wore the day we got cursed. I guess I am, too.

“Are you okay, Haru?”

“Mhm, more than okay,” I hug her tighter.

“Me too,” she squeezes me tighter.

Yuki walks up, too, wearing just as big of a smile as me and Coco are.

“Thank you, Yuki. You better treat my brother right!”

“If I don’t, you are free to curse _me_ instead,” he half-jokes.

I giggle but soon lose my balance, falling to the ground. Everything is hazy.

“Haru!”

Coco and Yuki rush to my side and crouch down.

“I-I don’t feel so good,” I tell them weakly.

_It must be my body getting used to itself again. I feel sick_

“I’ll get you to our healer. Just, hang on, Haru,” Yuki pleads.

He’s soon picking me up and holding me tight to his chest. I cling to him for dear life. I find myself wishing I wasn’t so sick so I could properly enjoy this moment. He and Coco start to run toward the village. I feel like a boat tossed about in a storm. My only anchor is Yuki’s face, which I can vaguely see through the darkness and fog.

“S-Sorry, Yuki,” I rest my head against his chest, suddenly wracked with guilt.

“Don’t be sorry! You’re gonna be okay.”

His heartbeat lulls me into a pleasant sleep. When I wake, I’m in someone’s bed, covered in blankets and hot towels.

“Wh-Wha--?”

“You’re alright, Haru, but you have a fever,” Kate’s voice sounds from beside me.

I reach my hand out toward her form.

“K-Kate! Hi,” I want to be my bubbly self, but I can’t find the energy to do so.

“Hi, Haru. I’m so glad that you’re back on land with us.”

“Me too~”

“Yeah, nice to see you, but get better!”

That’s Natsuki, now. Everyone must be here. I feel Coco pushing some of my hair from my eyes.

“Wh-Where’s Yuki?”

“He’s here. He’s making you some soup,” Kate explains.

Although I’m very warm from the fever, a different kind of warmth radiates inside me. I never thought that being human again would feel so foreign. Maybe falling in love has made it feel different?

The others get me in a comfortable upright position in bed and bring me some water. I’m thankful for all they’re doing for me, especially someone who they’ve only known for a few moons. I end up meeting Natsuki’s little sister, Sakura, while I wait for Yuki. We become friends almost immediately. She’s so sweet and fun! Coco and I are telling Sakura our mermaid/fairy stories when Yuki makes an appearance.

He’s sweating, no doubt from the effort of cooking, and has a large bowl in hand. We make eye contact and share a soft smile. Everyone makes way for him to come to my bedside.

“Here, to get your strength back,” he hands the bowl to me, now unafraid to make physical contact.

“There’s chicken, rice, carrots, and some herbs to make it tasty. It always makes me feel better when I’m sick. Right, Grandma?”

“Right, Yuki,” Kate rubs Yuki’s back lovingly.

I take the bowl in my hands and relish its savory smell. When I take a spoonful, I find myself lost in its flavor and the way that it makes my throat less painful.

“Mmm, this is delicious, Yuki! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. It’s nothing,” he smiles sheepishly and looks away, maybe feeling put on the spot with all the people in the house.

“Alright, we’ll get going, now. See you later, Yuki. Feel better, Haru,” Natsuki announces.

Yuki and Natsuki share a handshake before he leaves with Sakura in tow.

“I believe I will head to my bed. It has been a long night,” Kate also announces.

“Good night, Kate,” I bid her adieu.

“Good night, and welcome home, Haru,” she hugs me before going to the other room of the hut.

The sentiment leaves me feeling happy and soft inside.

Now, it’s just me, Yuki, and Coco. I eat the soup until I’m full and proceed to sprawl back against the soft blankets. My eyes fight to stay open.

“I feel a little better, but still really tired~”

“That’s okay, Haru. You’ve been through a lot today,” Coco comforts me while tucking herself in beside me.

That’s when I realize that there’s nowhere for Yuki to sleep. They must’ve put me in his bed. I shoot up, still fighting sleep.

“Wait, Yuki, this is your bed! You should sleep here!”

** Yuki **

**__ **

_Even when he’s sick he’s still worrying about me!_

I can’t help but laugh at his good nature, despite his ever growing need for rest.

“It’s okay, Haru. We’ve got blankets and pillows. I’ll sleep on the floor so you can get some sleep.”

My suggestion makes him pout and cross his arms.

“Yuuuuki that’s not fair! Or comfy!”

“It’s fine, I promise!”

I take his hand in mine and feel a thousand bolts of electricity course through me. It’s hard to stop myself from shaking. I’ve held hands and kissed for the first time today! My touch seems to calm him.

“Okay, but only for tonight!”

I let him go so that I can prep my spot. By the time I’ve finished setting down blankets and pillows, he and Coco have already knocked out. The sight is both funny and adorable. In all honesty, when I settle down into my makeshift nest, I don’t expect sleep to come at all tonight. I can’t stop looking at him. I still can’t believe that he’s human again and in my home. I also can’t believe that he’s my, well—

_Boyfriend?_

I startle myself and cover my face with a sheet. It threatens to burn through the fabric. That’s when I realize that I haven’t even said “I love you” yet. I guess it will come with time. All we have is time, now.


	7. Chapter 7

** Haru **

When I wake up, I’m a little freaked out. I’m not sure of where I’m at or what’s happening for a few moments. Quickly, though, my memories flood back in and I remember that I’m human again! Not only that, but Coco is, too, and we’re at Yuki’s home! Excitement propels me forward, making me also realize that my fever has gone. The sun is bright and warm as it filters in through the window. I follow the beam of light to Yuki, who is sleeping on the floor. He doesn’t look very comfy, but he’s asleep nonetheless, snoring and everything. I giggle at his drool dripping onto the floor.

_He looks so silly. I’m so glad I get to see it!_

Careful not to wake Coco, I sneak out of bed to join Yuki on the floor. I quickly scooch under the blankets and snuggle up to him. He snorts slightly but does not wake up. I push some stray hairs from his eyes to reveal his face. He’s sunburnt and covered in freckles. His face is rough but fuzzy at the same time. His hair is a mess! I run my fingers through it to try to comb it. It’s no use. It just puffs right back out to where it was. I shrug and lay my head on his pillow before poking his cheek lightly.

“Yuuuukiii, wake up~!”

“Mm?”

“Yuki, it’s me! Wake up,” I whisper.

His body twitches and he blinks his eyes open slowly. Panic sets in when he sees my face right in front of us.

“H-Haru? What are you—you’re supposed to be resting in bed!”

“I’m all better now and wanna see you!”

“O-Oh, um, okay,” he mumbles, face flushing.

“Good morning, Yuki,” I smile.

“G-Good morning. Sorry, this is new for me,” he replies bashfully.

“Me too, but I like it!”

“Y-Yeah, m-me too,” he stutters, face only getting redder.

Instead of talking more, I cuddle up to him, clinging to him with all that I have. He goes still but relaxes after a few moments. He even wraps an arm around me. I’m so comfortable and warm and happy!

“I’m glad you’re better, Haru,” he breaks the silence.

“Mhm, me too!”

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could make you something,” he looks at me, eyes wide with concern.

“Maybe in a little bit! I’m happy right here~”

“Me too. Could I, uh—could I—”

“What’s wrong, Yuki?”

He swallows hard and closes his eyes.

“Could I kiss you?”

I stare, blink, and let out a laugh. I lean in and give him a little kiss on the lips. He combusts.

“I-Is that a yes?”

“Of course, silly,” I reassure him.

He’s soon kissing me back, lips trembling nervously. I grin and hug him closer. He hugs me closer, too, and holds my face. When we part, I’m light-headed, but it’s not from last night’s fever.

I hear someone clear their throat. We look over, and to our dismay, Coco has woken up.

“Coco, why do you always gotta watch? Go away,” I exclaim at my sister.

“Gladly. You guys are too mushy!”

She then gets up, sends us a smile, and walks outside, the opening door showing the nice weather outside.

“Ooh, Yuki, let’s go outside!”

** Yuki **

Haru’s request has me realizing that he hasn’t seen the village, the people, the flowers—well, _anything_ yet.

“Yeah! Let’s get dressed,” I suggest and pull him to his feet with me.

“Do I get to wear some of Yuki’s clothes?”

“F-For now, yeah, until we can make some just for you,” I reply, feeling weird about having someone else wear my clothes.

_It’s Haru. It’s fine_.

A few moments later, we’re clothed and ready to go. I have to admit, Haru looks kind of cute in my clothes, even if they’re really just rags. He looks down at himself excitedly and grasps my hand, practically dragging me off my feet to go outside. The bright sunlight blinds us momentarily, but it’s nice and warm, a rarity with winter just around the corner. Haru’s smile is even brighter.

“Wow! It’s beautiful here!”

I look around and see the same old houses, the same old people, the same old hustle and bustle. To Haru, though, it’s a whole new world.

“I’m glad you think so,” I squeeze his hand tighter.

“I know so! I already love it here,” he sighs happily and rests his head on my shoulder.

“Well, I love _you_ ,” I say and kiss his temple.

Haru quickly swipes a kiss to my cheek in reply.

“I love Yuki too!”

We both grin like giant idiots. I guess it’s okay to be an idiot if you’re in love.


End file.
